Water to Your Rain, Air to Your Wind
by waytooshy
Summary: They have lived together for so long it feels like they would wither when parted. First chapter written for the ElsannaShenanigans Monthly Prompt Contest (October 2018). [Elsanna, incest, modern/vampire!Elsa AU][oneshot series]
1. The Storm

The first chapter of this story was written for Elsanna Shenanigans October 2018 Contest with the prompt being horror (word limit: 500-2500 words). Please check out elsanna-shenanigans on tumblr for more information on the monthly prompt contests or join us on discord at discordDOTgg/TU9NpnH (you know what to do with that DOT).

This most probably will be a series of unrelated oneshots within the same timeline and au, posted out of order.

* * *

 **Water to Your Rain, Air to Your Wind**

 **The Storm**

"I haven't seen clouds like this in ages."

Elsa hummed something unintelligible in response from where she sat sprawled out on the couch with a sketchbook in her lap. The quiet, consistent scratching of her pencil against the parchment was a steady presence in Anna's life for the past few hours, and she was beginning to resent it.

"Do you wanna take a walk before the storm breaks loose? I think it's dark enough..."

She didn't even hum this time, instead the scratching got more frantic, while Elsa's brows furrowed in concentration. She paused and huffed angrily, then reached for the eraser lying on the coffee table in front of her, holding the pencil between her teeth.

She didn't seem to notice Anna looking at her at all.

"Elsa."

Her voice came out more stern than she intended to, and that finally made it through. The pencil was dropped to the floor while Elsa's eyes, still glazed-over as if she was awoken from a deep trance moved to rest on Anna's face. For a moment, it looked like she couldn't recognize her, but then her vision focused and a blush spread across her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, resting the sketchbook against one of the decorative cushions. "What was the question?"

Anna sighed. "I asked if you want to go out," she repeated, turning back around to look through the window. The sky was even darker than just a moment ago, and the waves crashing against the cliff below them left a spray of salty droplets high enough to see over the edge. "You haven't stepped out of the house in almost a month."

There was a moment of utter silence before she felt a pair of cool, slender arms circle around her bare abdomen. "It does seem like my kind of weather," Elsa murmured, resting her chin on Anna's shoulder. Her skin prickled at the sudden contact. She could feel the goosebumps form all the way down to her wrists. "But I don't feel like walking just now. After the storm, maybe?"

Something in her voice made Anna concerned.

"Did you eat your fruits today?" She placed a hand on Elsa's cold–colder than usual–cheek as Elsa gave out a quiet, confirmative hum. "Do you need to rest?"

Elsa's whole body shifted against her back when she laughed. "You worry too much, Anna."

Undeterred, she turned around to take a closer look into her sister's eyes. The blue was almost gone, leaving just the faintest trace of color around her contracted pupils.

"Elsa!"

Elsa took a step back. "Really, Anna, I am fine. I can go a day or two still, maybe even a week if I don't force myself too much."

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose in anger. There she went again. "We talked about this before," she began, doing everything in her might to keep the irritation out of her voice. Elsa wasn't doing it to make her angry. Elsa _thought_ she was doing it for her. "You can't strain yourself like this, it's not doing either of us any good."

Elsa crossed her arms across her exposed–almost white! how did Anna not see that before?–chest and scrunched up her nose. "I'd beg to differ."

"I'd beg to differ with your differing," Anna retorted in a childish, mocking tone. She walked past Elsa and caught her by the arm, leading her out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

Anna smiled. "To the bedroom."

"Anna–"

"No, Elsa." She kicked the door open. The bedroom was even darker than the sitting room they just exited, being on the opposite, North side of the house. None of the very limited amount of sunlight currently outside made it in. "Lie down, and wait for me nicely, will you?"

She pushed her gently until Elsa was at least sitting on the bed, grumbling something under her breath, before she turned on her heel and left for the kitchen.

The stone floor was freezing to the touch, so she quickly skipped across to the fridge. She scowled when she saw the almost-full fruit bowl inside, and her scowl only deepened when she discovered the once-bitten apple hidden between the grapes. Deciding against deciding for Elsa, she grabbed the entire bowl and dashed back to their bedroom.

Elsa was lying flat on the bedding, staring at the ceiling with pale eyes wide open and white lips agape, unmoving. For just a few, frightening moments, Anna's heart stopped while she waited for Elsa to breathe.

She did.

"You lied to me," Anna forced out through a clenched throat. "There's barely any fruit missing."

"Sorry." Elsa's voice was meek. She scooted over on the bed to make room for Anna to sit down. "I didn't really feel like eating."

Anna let out a frustrated sigh as she handed her the apple she started before. "You _need_ to eat something first, Sweetheart." Elsa blinked at her, and Anna realized she sounded exactly like their mother. She pushed it to the back of her mind, and pushed the apple towards Elsa. "Bite."

Sharp, white teeth broke through the peel with a loud crunch, and something inside Anna stirred in anticipation. She stood up and walked around the bed and over to the window to pull the parted curtains further apart. It was almost as dark as night in the middle of the day, and a low, distant rumble of thunder spoke of the storm soon to come.

When she turned around, there was an apple core on the bedside table, and Elsa was reaching for the strawberries. She got back to the bed and lied down next to her, pressing into the colder body as flush as possible without pushing her over. She then picked a grape from the bowl and popped it into her mouth, revelling in the sweet-tart taste as the juice exploded in her mouth.

They lied like this, for a while, just cuddling and eating fruits, until about half the bowl was gone.

"Alright," Anna said as she moved up on top of Elsa, straddling her hips. Elsa's wide eyes betrayed the surprise, and maybe a bit of confusion, tough Anna doubted there could still be any of that left after all those years. Her white-gold hair was splayed out on the navy-blue pillow like the silver lining of a rain cloud. And she looked so innocent and young, younger than Anna had ever remembered her. She entwined her fingers with Elsa's and pulled her hand up to her lips to press a chaste kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," Elsa said, and admittedly, her voice was livelier. "Maybe we don't–"

"No," she interrupted sternly. "You need it. You can't keep punishing yourself like this."

Elsa's sheepish smile said she was still planning to, but she didn't object when Anna lowered her head until her loose hair formed a canopy around her older sister's face. Then, slowly, looking into Elsa's eyes the entire time, she got closer, until their lips were brushing, but not exactly touching yet.

In a flash, Elsa let go of her hands and grabbed around her chest, pulling her in. The kiss was gentle and tender, but just like the rumbling thunder before the storm, Anna could sense the violent heat forming inside Elsa. Her hands betrayed it the most. She tangled them in Anna's hair and pulled, not quite strong enough to cause pain, but enough to get a gasp in return.

Anna did everything in her human ability not to thrust her hips into Elsa's when her hands dropped to rest possessively at her sides. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction just yet. Instead, she sucked on her lip, her tongue, ran her own over Elsa's teeth, taunting her. Before she could get a reaction, though, she pulled away and looked at the hungry beast below her.

"You need it," she repeated, watching Elsa's eyes roam down her body.

" _Yes_ ," Elsa answered with a growl that sent shivers of mixed sources up Anna's back. She felt like a puny rabbit sitting on the exposed underbelly of a hungry wolf. "God, yes."

"How long has it been?" Anna pushed the beast further. "I can't even remember exactly…" She grabbed the hand that grabbed her waist firmly and trailed it up, over her ribs and breasts, until Elsa's fingers traced over the scars on her neck. "Two– no, three months?"

"Ninety-eight days," Elsa muttered. Her eyes cleared of lust for a moment as shame took control over desire.

Anna smiled reassuringly. "It could have been less," she whispered. "You just had to ask."

She rolled her hips just as Elsa's nails raked across her collarbone.

"Stop teasing me," Elsa hissed angrily. "You know I'm not–" She looked away. "I _can_ hurt you."

There was so many layers of sorrow in her voice that Anna's heart almost broke on the spot. She cupped Elsa's cheek and forced her head back to look at her. "You _never_ hurt me." A lightning from outside reflected in Elsa's teary eyes. "Never in the three hundred years, Elsa. It won't change now."

Elsa looked like she wanted to argue, so she bent down quickly to kiss her again, to rekindle the fire that allowed Elsa to free herself from this self-imposed cage. This time she didn't hold back on anything. Her hands caressing Elsa's sides and breasts, she rocked her hips into her, pushing aside all sane thoughts and instead focusing on the hotness and wetness between her legs and the cool inside Elsa's mouth. Elsa's left hand never left her neck, but her right was roaming up and down her back, fingers dipping between every rib.

Lowering herself until their chests were almost molded into one, she broke the kiss to whisper in Elsa's ear, "bite."

There was a pause, a fleeting moment in which Elsa went totally still, her lips pressed to Anna's neck. Then came the searing pain she was so familiar with as Elsa's fangs broke through her skin, followed by the nauseating feeling of her warm blood trickling down her neck and collarbone. She felt Elsa's cooler tongue trace it before she latched onto her and sucked, long and hard enough for Anna's toes to curl. She let out a moan, and she could swear she heard Elsa purr at that.

"Elsa, ah…" she gasped through the shivers. "Please…"

She didn't have to specify. Elsa's hand was already going down her side at a teasingly slow pace, her fingertips brushing over Anna's pelvis. Under any other circumstances this would result in a tickle fit, but right now, with Elsa's teeth still deep in her neck, she couldn't care less about tickles.

She groaned loudly when that hand brushed over her pubic bone, only to wind up on her other thigh.

"You fiend," she husked out at Elsa when her sister let go of her neck to look her in the eyes. She flashed her a cocky, red grin in answer, before she leant in to kiss her tenderly.

Anna briefly remember how creeped out she was by that for the first few times. Right now, the coppery taste of her own blood evoked improper associations, and she bumped her hips against Elsa's hand.

This would be like this, always. Elsa needed her blood, and frankly, Anna needed Elsa's feeding to live as well. This weird symbiosis was non-negotiable, so the least they could do was make the whole ordeal into a pleasant experience.

And if Anna wanted to keep her sanity, she had to shun the thoughts of perverse, bloody sexual demonic rituals out of her head, and just let herself enjoy the moment. Both the pleasure and the pain. The oddly comforting feeling of her sister's unnaturally cold body pressed into her side, and her even colder fingers pumping vigorously inside her. The slight, blood loss-induced vertigo only served to heighten the sensations.

The rain started beating against the window halfway through their lovemaking, and kept on long after they both came undone a few times.

At times, the thunder drowned out their moans.

Only after they came down from their high did Anna truly feel the fatigue.

"Are you alright?" Elsa's voice was quiet and filled with concern as she played with the shorter, delicate hair just above Anna's ear. "Did I take too much?"

She shook her head against her sister's lap.

"We can go for that walk once you're rested."

"Mmm, I'd love that," she muttered into Elsa's thigh. "You really have to see some of the world, sometimes. Leaves are already falling from the trees."

Elsa laughed. "I don't care much for the trees or the leaves anymore," she paused and pulled the covers over Anna's legs and torso, "or anything, for that matter. I've had enough of it."

"Don't be dramatic." Anna huffed in mock-annoyance. "I know of at least one thing you care about."

"You're not a thing."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant your sketchbook."

Elsa's petting stopped. She brought one finger up to her still-red-tinted lips. "I guess you're right," she said after a while. "It _is_ nice to draw again, even if I'm nowhere as good as I used to be."

Anna smiled. She was, after all, still human. She lived at a pace a normal human did, if perhaps _a bit_ longer. But Elsa's perception was on an entirely different level, she learned that very early on. Things tired her quickly, and she lost interest abruptly. Juggling hobbies and other entertainment proved to be one of the hardest things over the years. One could only play the harp or write poems for so long until it got boring, it turned out.

It took Elsa over half a century to pick up drawing again.

"What were you drawing now, anyway?"

She leant down to kiss the tip of Anna's nose, her hair tickling the sides of Anna's face. She shuffled her legs out from underneath Anna, then slipped under the covers next to her. She placed her head on Anna's chest, listening to her heartbeat like she always did after feeding. Another thunder almost drowned out her response, but Anna could almost feel it reverberate in her lungs.

Out of everything Elsa loved over these years, there was only one thing that would always, forever be steady.

"You."


	2. Trust

This chapter was written for Elsanna Shenanigans June 2019 Contest with the prompt being fear of the dark (word limit: over 750 words, no upper limit).

* * *

 **Water to Your Rain, Air to Your Wind**

 **Trust**

The floorboards creaking woke Anna up.

"Elsa?" she asked groggily in a hoarse, sleep ridden voice, straining her eyes to see through the darkness. A primal fear gripped her chest when she realized she couldn't see a single thing, not even the foot of her bed. There were no patches of moonlight on the floor and walls, and in her state it took her a good long while to figure out Elsa had to pull the heavy curtains closed.

A few heartbeats passed, but nothing changed. The hair on the back of Anna's neck stood up.

"Elsa?" she repeated when no answer came, and this time the creaking stopped. She heard a shuffle instead, rustle of clothing, and a heavy, shaky sigh. Now she was able to pin-point where exactly Elsa stood, so she turned her face in that vague direction, hoping that Elsa would at least look at her.

And that she had the expression she wanted on, but there was no guarantee she had any actual control of her face yet.

Only silence followed after the sigh.

"Elsa, please, talk to m–"

" _I can't._ "

This time she answered so quickly it almost gave Anna a mental whiplash, but it was her voice that really made her freeze, eyes wide open now. A guttural growl laced every single letter, as if a feral animal spoke to her, something much unlike her gorgeous, poised sister. It was no louder than a rushed whisper, but it made Anna's skin crawl with unease.

Not out of fear this time, at least not for herself. She'd like to think she was past that point.

But it was clear Elsa struggled to let the words fall from her mouth, and that her breath was stuck in her throat. She was panicking.

Anna jumped out of the bed so quickly her head spun, but she had no time for that. She made a step in the direction where she hoped to find Elsa, only to hear the floorboards creak again a few feet in front of her.

"Don't!" It wasn't like before; the growl was gone, leaving only a scared, high-pitched whine. "Anna, I beg you–"

"Don't beg me," she said, somewhat irritated, taking quick strides until one of her hands landed on her sister's thin arm. She grabbed it quickly, before Elsa had a chance to jump away and possibly run from the room.

To gods knew where, like the past few nights.

"Let me help you."

Elsa tried to tug herself free without breaking Anna's fingers. "Please, stop."

The pitiful tone she used almost made Anna loosen her grip, but she couldn't allow herself to be soft right now. Not when she finally caught Elsa unaware enough to actually grab ahold of her.

"No," she answered sternly, shaking her head, even though this close she was finally able to see that Elsa had her eyes screwed shut, refusing to look at her. "You _need_ this, Elsa."

She let out a sob. " _I know_ ," that feral voice returned briefly as she agreed, turning to face the wall to her left. Her loose hair covered Anna's view. "But I can't."

"You can."

"I _can't_ , Anna!" She finally shook free from Anna's grip, and Anna realized just how futile it was to try and hold her down. She was much stronger. So, so much stronger than Anna. Inhumanly strong.

And a small wonder.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!"

She wasn't human.

"You won't hurt me!" she shouted back at her, angry at this stupid, stubborn _little baby_ , who wouldn't let her help herself. Who preferred to pace in circles for hours until there were visible dents in Anna's floor, to suffer and wither away, just so others wouldn't have to.

Just so _Anna_ wouldn't have to.

That thought calmed her down. "I know you _can_ hurt me," she muttered while Elsa backed into the wall. A memory flashed before her eyes, dreadful one, but she tried to shun it away. "But you're my sister. I trust you."

In the deafening silence that followed the sound of Elsa's back leaning against the wall boomed like a cannon shot.

Her breathing was labored, and she was paler than usual, so pale that Anna could notice it even in the pitch-black room. Though still stronger than her, Elsa was weak. Fragile. Like a porcelain doll left in the basement for years, seconds from crumbling to dust.

"You shouldn't."

A snarl. Wide, focused eyes that seemed to bore into her, but not notice her, not _recognize_ her, before suddenly Elsa was on her. She was so, so much stronger than Anna… inhumanly strong, pinning her to the floor, knees digging into her ribs to leave bruises that would take days to heal. Her mind was fog as the back of her head hit the ground hard, and she tried to scream, but she was unable to push air through her throat. Searing pain paralyzed her thoughts while it felt like her trachea was being _crushed_ to tiny pieces. Then she felt the teeth go so deep into her neck she was sure they were going to reach the back end, and a suck so strong it felt like Elsa was pulling her soul out of her body while Anna's fingernails raked deep, red lines across her chest and arms–

"You're thinking about it."

Elsa's voice was quiet again, but this time she simply sounded defeated. She didn't flinch away when Anna moved closer, but there was still a safe two feet distance between them.

"Yes," she admitted softly. There was no point denying it. It _did_ happen. "But that was almost a year ago, Elsa. That wasn't you."

Elsa huffed a broken laugh. "Who was it then? A demon possessing my body?"

 _Might as well have been_ , was what she almost said, but she was older and wiser now, and capable of biting her tongue herself. "That _wasn't_ you," she repeated instead, chancing another step closer to Elsa. " _This_ is you. This girl who's too scared of accidentally hurting me to take something she needs to _live_."

There was fear inside Anna, too. Fear that Elsa might run away again, that she could spend more months wishing she would come back to her. That she would come back and lock herself up in the attic for weeks, not uttering a single word, even though Anna would try to talk to her almost every waking moment. That she would finally break down in tears one night, again, and tell her of the things she's done while Anna wasn't there to take care of her. Of another young, redheaded man she attacked and left to die. Of the animals she'd hunt down and watching the light go dim in their eyes as they slowly passed away in order for her to survive.

That she'd blame and hate herself again, thinking she wasn't worthy to live at all. And that it would take even more time to get to where they were now.

But Anna had more than enough time to figure out a way through this mess. And more than enough resolve to find some answers in shady old tomes.

"But I understand," she whispered, giving in to her own needs for once and touching Elsa's hand hanging limply by her side. She didn't yank it away, and Anna smiled. "I understand that what– _happened_ then, it was simply instinctual for you to do it. I was close. You needed blood. You were just turned. You weren't in control any more than I was."

Elsa gulped, but she didn't stop her.

"And I understand that you need this," she continued, slowly, cautiously. "And I know what you're doing right now. But you don't need to punish yourself, Elsa." Elsa hung her head in shame, so she put a finger under her chin to make sure she saw her when she continued, "I _want_ to help you. I _want_ to give my blood to you. You're the love of my life," she held back a sob. She couldn't allow herself to be weak now. "I _need_ you to live."

Elsa let out another shaky breath, before quietly, shamefully asking, "What if I hurt you too much?"

Anna shook her head. "I do trust you, Elsa. You're my sister. You wouldn't hurt me."

 _It wasn't you then. It is you now._

"Alright."

Anna scanned her face. "Alright?" she asked carefully and Elsa nodded. "Really?"

"I'm tired, Anna," she admitted, looking her straight in the eyes for once. "I don't want to do this anymore, but I have to. And even if I went and found some poor, godforsaken creature out in the middle of a forest, that wouldn't be enough." Her voice was so weary it almost made Anna tear up. "And I know you wouldn't give up. So I couldn't come back here and be like this. This… shell." Her fingers intertwined with Anna's. "I want to just be able to live like we used to, if only by some fraction."

Anna's heart soared so high she almost kissed her right then, but she knew that wouldn't be wise. She didn't need her tongue bitten off by accident.

"But," Elsa started, and Anna's mood dropped ever so slightly. "It will be your wrist, and you'll be armed. That way, if I do anything wrong, you will have a moment to stab me and run away."

 _That's crazy, I wouldn't stand a chance_ , she wanted to say, but there was something more important in what Elsa said. "Stab you?"

"Yes. With this."

She brandished a small knife from a sheath at her belt and passed it to Anna. She couldn't see it well in the dark, but running her finger along the blade she could feel odd symbols etched into the metal.

"Where did you even get that from?"

"That's not important now, Anna."

"Right," she said sheepishly, still toying with the knife in her hands.

"It's silver," Elsa murmured quietly. Anna looked up at her in a flash. "Ah, so you do know."

She nodded. A silver blade through the heart. That's how you killed a vampire, according to most tomes she'd read. She couldn't do that to Elsa, no, she doubted she had it in herself even if Elsa was about to kill her instead. But a stab on the shoulder or in the ribs should be enough just to weaken her. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.

Most people only really tried to kill vampires right away.

"Good," Elsa continued as if she didn't just imply she wanted Anna to kill her. "And one last thing."

"If you ask me to sprinkle you with holy water, I swear–"

"I don't think that would do anything." She even smiled briefly, before her face settled back in a horrified expression. "But– it can't be dark."

Anna gave her a confused look. Was Elsa afraid of the dark all of a sudden? She could see in the night just as well, if not better than in the day, so why–

"I want you to see me. To look at my face the entire time." Her grip on Anna's hand hardened to nearly painful, but Anna didn't dare to try and move away, not when Elsa's wide eyes begged her to listen. "I– I beg you. If you see any sign of me– losing myself, stab me. If I move oddly, stab me. If the candle dies and you can't see me, _stab me,_ Anna, _please_."

Anna nodded to every request, even if she honestly doubted she would be able to.

"Thank you," Elsa breathed out, sounding somewhat relieved. She touched Anna's cheek gingerly, and Anna resisted the urge to lean into it. "Sit on the bed?"

She made her way back to the bed like Elsa asked and sat on the edge, her feet still firmly on the floor, the blade laid down by her right hip. She watched as Elsa's shadowy figure walked over to her nightstand drawer and pulled out a box of matches to light the candle she had by the bed for late-night reading. Light bloomed like a wild orange flower, illuminating the room in a warm glow, and Anna could finally see the finer details of her sister's appearance. Her breath froze in her lungs; the best way to describe Elsa's face was _deathly ill_. Her clothes were torn and bloody in places. Her loose hair was tangled and windswept, as if she'd spent the past night and day running.

Elsa noticed her staring. "Sorry. Would you like me to bathe first?"

"What?" Anna blinked at her in disbelief. "Are you _crazy_? You look like you're one foot in the grave, and you're asking me if you should _bathe_ now?"

If there was any blood left in her, Elsa would probably blush.

"Just take your clothes off, we'll get that taken care of in the morning." Elsa dutifully did as she was asked, until she was down to her underwear and a thin stay. "Now sit down."

Elsa walked over and sat on the floor, by Anna's left knee.

"I meant the bed, Elsa."

She shook her head. "This will be better. Easier for you to get up than for me."

"If that's what you prefer," Anna said in a tone bordering on nonchalant, but it was just a cover up. The reality of the situation was beginning to dawn on her and, though she hated to admit it even to herself, she was _frightened_.

–teeth were removed from her neck and she could breathe again, the silent sob finally released as she gasped for sweet, sweet air, every breath bringing with it more searing pain across her throat. She wasn't allowed to for long, though. Elsa shifted on her chest painfully and lowered her head to level with Anna's, eyes fixated on hers, but they were cold and strange, not in any way resembling her sister now. She laid her mouth on Anna's and forced it open, her tongue making its way deep inside like a vicious snake, tasting of blood, Anna's own blood. Each time it locked with hers felt like acid covered razors were cutting into her flesh, so she tried to run away, but there was nowhere else than into Elsa's mouth, where sharp teeth were waiting for the prey–

"Anna?"

The girl looking up at her from the floor was nothing like that monster.

"I'm ready," she said quietly, lifting a shaking left arm to place it in Elsa's waiting hand. "Just… nervous, but ready."

"We could still–"

"No," she said sternly, using her other hand to close Elsa's fingers around her left forearm. "I told you I trust you. I promise."

Elsa nodded, fingers already caressing the skin just above her wrist reassuringly. She shifted on the floor until the side of her chest was resting cooly against Anna's calf, one arm draped over her knee, securely but still loose enough for Anna to get away if she needed to. Her face was a few inches from Anna's forearm.

They were both breathing in shallow gasps.

Elsa looked up at her, her strikingly blue eyes reflecting the dancing flame of the candle. "Watch me."

Anna could only nod and move her right hand back to grip the blade before she felt the familiar searing pain. Her defensive instincts kicked in immediately and she had to forcefully stop herself from kicking Elsa in the face. Instead she gripped the knife harder, its point grazing her hip, distracting.

This was much more bearable. She could breathe. Her ribs weren't crushed.

But it still hurt enough to make it hard for her to keep her eyes open, but just as Elsa asked her, she kept them glued to her face. Elsa's own eyes were closed by now, but Anna could read the struggle on her face like an open book. She could see that primal hunger kick in once her blood hit Elsa's tongue and for a brief moment she feared she might have to deal with that monster.

Then Elsa looked up at her again, and it was her sister's eyes. Anna loosened the grip on the knife and nodded for her to continue.

She began to suck like a babe on a mother's breast, hungrily and messily. Anna's veins were on fire from her wrist all the way up to the elbow, it felt like her bones were about to break under the pressure. But Elsa didn't lash out. Her eyes were calm again as she fed, and Anna could swear the colors were returning to her face right as she watched.

The flame flickered dangerously in some sudden draft, drowning the room in darkness for a split second before it picked up again.

 _If the candle dies and you can't see me, stab me._

She wouldn't. She couldn't. She let go of the knife, her right hand going for Elsa's messy hair, petting it softly.

It felt… intimate. And good, somehow. She continued watching Elsa's face in the flickering light as she closed her eyes again, settling into a slow, steady rhythm. A trickle of blood dripping down her chin, onto her breasts and the white stay.

She looked like a bloodied angel.

After a few minutes, Anna's head began to spin.

"Elsa," she moaned quietly, right hand dropping to Elsa's jaw. "Dizzy."

The sucking immediately stopped and Elsa jumped up from the floor, a worried expression adorning her beautiful face. She grabbed Anna by both shoulders, holding her in the sitting position when she swayed backwards.

"Gods, Anna!" The scream was enough to bring Anna's full consciousness back. "I'm so sorry!"

"S'fine."

She made a half-hearted attempt to reach Elsa's face and un-furrow her brows.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Anna sighed. She'd rather lie down than be interrogated. "I didn't know sooner."

She patted–ouch, that movement wasn't really the best thing right now for her wrist!– the bed to her left, and Elsa sat down without a single question.

"Thank you."

"Thank me?" she said, baffled.

Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "For letting me help. I'm glad."

Elsa was quiet for a moment, but she circled her arm protectively around Anna's waist. "I– I can't even express how much I–"

Her words died out. Anna waited for a while, before gently nudging her with her elbow. "How much you love me?"

She looked up to see Elsa harbour the sweetest, creepiest bloody smile.

"That, too."

Anna leaned back, and Elsa took the clue to lie them both down, still holding Anna secure in her arms. Without thinking much, Anna bumped her nose under Elsa's chin, as she always used to do before Elsa was changed. What she hadn't foreseen was that Elsa's chin was bloody, and now so was Anna's nose.

Elsa looked down at her almost playfully, before bending down to run her tongue over the tip of Anna's nose.

"Weird," Anna said when she pulled away. "But oddly arousing."

It was the first time since she was changed that she heard Elsa laugh.

"I love you."

Elsa didn't have a chance to reply. Anna moved to lock their lips together, ignoring the sharp, metallic taste of her own blood, too eager to feel her sister's loving touch again after such a long time. Her hand was now lodged deep in Elsa's unruly mane, pulling her closer than physically possible, until their teeth were clashing. Those dangerous, deadly teeth. She ran her tongue over the sharp fangs, half expecting Elsa to bite down on it, but she was calmly following Anna's lead. When their tongues touched, it wasn't like dipping hers in acid. Aside from the taste of blood, this felt no different than before.

This was still her sister.

Still the woman she loved.

The candle died out, but she was safe in Elsa's arms.


End file.
